Siren Calls
by Moonliterose42
Summary: Kara is a mermaid, and she doesn't know it. So what happens when her love is singing, and her Siren calls start bringing strangers to her house? This story is full of secrets begging to be told. original story
1. Chapter 1

"Kara…What are you doing

"Kara…What are you doing?" Asked my mom who was listening to me from behind my door to my room.

"UHH!…." I hurried and put the brush I was using as a pretend micro phone under my desk," NOTHING! Mom! How many times have I told you! Knock!" I sighed angrily.

"Ok…" She said laughing," It's sounding really good though…" She said as she closed my door again.

I looked in the mirror, and pulled out the brush again. I don't know what had gotten in to me the past few days. I was really in to singing right now…and I felt I sang well…for once.

"HURRY UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Yelled my dad from down stairs.

"Ya Ya." I sighed coming down. First day of school…not fun. I was just starting 9th grade and I didn't feel very good about going to the high school. The dances would be fun, but not all the new classes, and…the homework…

"You look nice!" Dad smiled. I knew he hadn't taken one look at my out fit. I was wearing an old torn up t-shirt and tight jeans…but I knew he had good intentions.

"Thanks," I said hugging him and heading out the door. I always skipped breakfast.

Like a drill I pulled out my Ipod and put the earphones on.

The bus was already waiting for me and the bus driver yelled at me because I was slow. I ignored him, pretending I couldn't hear him. I sat down in the first seat I could find that was empty and sat by myself there. I leaned my head against the cold window, and closed my eyes. For September it seemed like it was November. Before I knew it I was singing to the music on my Ipod.

Soft at first, but then louder, as if I couldn't hear myself. I sat up and started to bob my head to the song, and still sing. I opened my eyes. All of the students (15 but it felt like 100) were staring at me…They all had this weird gazed over their faces, like they were hypnotized.

"Umm…Sorry." I said embarrassed. I slunk back in my seat as far as I could. The rest of the way to school the bus was dead quiet, and I was the first one off.

"What a way to start the new school year…" I breathed angry at myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell is room 408

"Where the hell is room 408!?" I said flailing my arms up in the air to no one. And no one would be able to hear me either because the halls were empty, class had already started, and I was lost in a huge school that…that echoed?

"Where the hell is room 408?" came a voice from behind me.

I spun around. A boy stood there with his bag and books in one hand and his schedule in the other. He had dark blond hair, and green eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt and pants with lots of pockets.

"Ya…" I said a little surprised, and embarrassed by my outburst," Are you new here too?" I asked pointing at his schedule.

"Yes, I moved here from Washington." He replied.

"Then you must be as lost as I am…" I sighed looking around at all the doors and stairs.

"Ya…but I know where room 408 is. I passed it a little while back." He said pointing behind him.

"Cool…Umm…What's your name?" I asked feeling I should make a new friend while I had the chance.

"Tyler. You?"

"Kara…Nice to meetcha." I smiled at him, trying to avoid being to awkward, since I wasn't the best social butterfly.

"You too!" he turned around and showed me the way to my room. It turned out it was only about 4 doors down from where I was standing in hall…

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome, glad I could make a new friend!" Tyler grinned.

I looked at him. Then I realized," Hey, don't you need help finding your class room?"

"Oh…Ya," He looked at his schedule," oh, looks like this IS my class room!" he grinned and blushed.

"Ok," I said in mid sentence while opening the door, "Cool, hopefully we won't get in to much…" I turned around from holding the door open for him. Every one in the class was looking at us. I guess they had heard our conversation in the hall because they were smiling and holding back laughs. Some were even making "ooooooo!" and kissing noises, "Trouble…" my shoulders dropped.

"Glad you could join us," The teacher said," Class…Being new shouldn't give you the excuse to be late. Now please introduce your selves and take a seat."

"Kara…" I said quietly and sat down quickly.

"Tyler…" he sat down casually beside me.

The rest of the class was boring, except for the notes that kept flying at me. Each one had pictures of Tyler and I kissing, or said Tyler+Kara LOVE…

"Great…" I said to my self as I drew a heart and wrote "Tyler" in the center," I can only imagine how this is going to back fire…"


	3. Chapter 3

(HI

(HI! Sorry…I just relized I never described Kara…so here you go: she is short with long straight brown hair. Thin with a pale complexion, and green eyes. She wears odd clothes, usually colorful and bright and mismatched. She likes to wear her hair up in messy pigtails. And always wears a small gold dolphin necklace that she's had since she was a baby.)

Last class of the day. Finally! And it was my favorite class, choir. I stepped in to the small music room. The stands were set up and ready. She had us assigned our rows in which we would stand, first. Then she handed us music. I hadn't seen Tyler the rest of the day. I hopped he was all right and not lost in the halls like I was for a while. There were a lot of people put together on the stands. I looked around to see if he was here.

The teacher stood on her podium. She had long blonde hair, and a thin figure. She wore a purple blouse with a knee length skirt. And when she spoke, it was casual and the nicest tone of voice any teacher at this school had used so far, "My name's Mrs. Wicks and I am your choir teacher. We will do some warm ups but first I'd like to make an announcement. Our first Fall Concert will be in one month and we need two soloists. One girl and one boy. That's what we'll do before we warm up. So line up everyone who wants to try out. It's free verse so you can choose any verse from any song you'd like to sing."

Only one girl got off the stands. She had long curly blonde hair and had a big, somewhat fake, smile across her face. And she wore all pink. And then to my surprise, Tyler got off the stands and stood in line. No one else got off the stands. After about 2 long minutes of silence, I worked up the courage and slowly made my way through the huge crowd of people on the stands, claustrophobically. Once on the floor I stood behind Tyler and smiled.

"I didn't know you were in this class." I whispered to him.

"Are you kidding? I love singing." He whispered back.

"Brittany, you're first." Said Mrs. Wicks, giving the floor to Brittany.

"Thank you," She cleared her voice.

She sang really good and for a while I was scared that I wouldn't have a chance at winning the solo.

"Thank you Brittany," smiled Mrs. Wicks after everyone was done clapping," You're next Tyler." Brittany stood off to the other side.

Tyler took a few steps forward. I was blown away by his voice. It was so young and beautiful. And that's when I became determined to win the solo at all costs. Because I already knew he would get the part (he was the only boy to try out), I wanted so bad to sing by his side.

"Nice job Tyler! And since you're the only guy to try out, you automatically get the part!" Mrs. Wicks said clapping with everyone else.

"OK, Kara. Your turn." She smiled. She had already learned our names fast.

"ok…" I breathed feeling the nerves inside me twist and turn. My heart pounded in my chest and it took me awhile to get my voice out. All I could hear was my beating heart for the first minute, but then I saw everyone's smiles. I was singing good? I was! I started to sing louder and my heart's loudness started to dim. Soon I had the whole class hypnotized. And when I was finished I had a big grin on my face.

And so did the class…They didn't cheer…They didn't move…They just stood still. I moved over to one of the people in the front row and waved my hand in front of her face. It was still frozen. I turned around to see the teacher, even she was frozen.

"I'm done…" I said aloud seeing if they realized it.

They all seemed to wake up. Even Tyler had a confused look on his face. Only the teacher still had a smile on her face.

"Well done Kara! Ok class I'll give you my decision tomorrow. Now lets all get warmed up." She said letting the three of us sit down.

"What was that all about?" I asked Tyler as I got in to my row.

"What do you mean? I thought your voice was beautiful. I loved it." He said looking in to my eyes.

"Thanks…But I'm talking about the-" just then the class started the warm up.

:

"How was your first day of school?" asked mom as I walked in the back door.

"Good," I lied. I always said that whenever I didn't feel like talking.

Mom was doing the dishes and dad was helping cook dinner.

"That's good," Mom said smiling.

( to hear songs that kara, Brittany, and Tyler sang go to these sites: )

Kara: /watch?vcD24nwOhRMM&featurerelated

Tyler: /watch?vYRHMrVus3eA&featurerelated

Brittany: /watch?v3UZ80pZrO8&featurerelated


	4. Chapter 4

That night I jumped in to bed glad for the day to be over. I sat in the dark on my bed, half of me illuminated by the light coming from my window. I cress-crossed my legs and stared out the window. The half moon was so bright, and made the sea surface out side my window, glitter.

My head was swirling with thoughts of the day. But the one thing I couldn't stop thinking about was Tyler. I couldn't help but wonder if they were friends or if they could be more. I wanted us to be more than friends. A heart warmed feeling swept over me. Feeling a rush of energy, I got up and climbed out the window. I jumped off the low roof, on to our back yard. Then I sprinted, feeling the grass under my feet turn to sand as I ran to the waters edge.

The moon lit up the beach. I didn't go in the water. Instead I sat down in the sand and buried my feet. My hands slipped through the sand and I brought up a shell. I brushed it off, revealing it's shiny, tan surface to the moonlight. I held it to my heart.

I closed my eyes, and the feeling over whelmed me. I began to sing a song. My voice higher and more harmonic than it had ever been. Soon I was in my own world of song, completely unaware of anything else. I felt so happy and in love. Tears streamed down my eyes and past my smile.

"Beautiful…" came a voice.

My eyes shot opened and I turned my head to see a figure standing beside me.

I quickly stood up.

"I'm not afraid of you! I'll yell if you don't keep your distance. I don't want hurt you!" I said thinking this man was some kind of pedophile or rapist. I stood my ground ready to hit and run if he came any closer.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He said with a smirk," I only heard your beautiful singing and came to see who it was. I mean, it is almost mid' night…"

"Ya…so!," I still held my defensive position," What are you doing out here?"

"I should ask you the same thing…" I could see a smile go across his face. But I couldn't see his eyes.

"I live right over there," I said nudging my head to the side, with out taking my eyes off the man," and I came out here to be alone…"

"Oh…" He said a little put off and in a sad tone.

"Did you really like it?" I asked a little more relaxed, as he was turning around to leave. He hadn't hurt me or tried to so I thought we were off to a good start.

"Like what?…Oh! Yes. I thought it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. That voice of yours could put a spell over even the blackest hearts." He said happily.

"Thanks…" I said blushing.

"I never introduced myself…My name is Victor." He said holding out his hand.

"Kara." I said shaking his hand.

He stepped in to the light of the moon and I could see him for the first time. He had a pale face, and bright blue eyes. His smile was soft. Victor's brown hair was past his ears and looked like long strings of gold against the light. He had broad shoulders and a tall slender body. He wore a white t-shirt and black pants.

"I'm glad to meet you…" he said smiling.

"Well…like you said, it's really late, so I'd better get going." I turned around and started to walk away.

"See you around." He called after me.

"Ok bye!" I said waving. When I got back in my room, I could see he was still standing in the same spot.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I got up extra early, before everyone, despite my late night

The next morning I got up extra early, before everyone, despite my late night. I went to the same spot where I had met Victor, before I got ready for school. Now my head felt like a whirlpool of thoughts and options. To put the fire in my mind out I took off all my clothes and dove in to the waves of the ocean. The cool water felt like silk against my skin.

I dove in and out of the water, again and again, getting further out to sea. Then, finally reaching the buoy, I floated on my back to relax. I closed my eyes and let the light coming up from the horizon reflect on my face and the water. I was completely relaxed…

"Hello…"

I came out of my trance and jolted away from the voice. I even let out a tiny scream.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's ok! It's me!" It was Victor. He was wading right next to me, for who knows how long…

"What the hell!" I said almost speechless, yet full of a slight rage that wanted to beat the crap out of him either with force or harsh words. I crossed my arms over my chest praying I wasn't vulnerable. Then I scooted behind the buoy. Amazingly, I didn't have any trouble keeping afloat even though I wasn't using my arms.

"What?" Victor asked somewhat innocently.

"I'm! I'm! I'm kinda'…uhh…naked!" I yelled in a cracked voice.

"So you are…is that a problem?" Victor asked feeling like he'd done some thing wrong.

"Well! It'd be nice if you could…NOT LOOK! Turn away!" I screamed trying not to sound too rude.

"Oh…I didn't realize women around here were like that…" He said turning around, with out any struggle swimming.

I looked at him confused. The fact that he called me a woman when I was, like, 15I thought all women were like that…

"You're not from around here?" I asked still hiding behind the buoy.

"Yes…not far…I only come here every once in a while to get away from my father." He rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Oh…" I said feeling the awkwardness of the moment, "Well…how am I supposed to get back to the shore with out you seeing me…well, you know?"

"I could go and get your clothes for you. Then would you come with me back to my place so I don't have to face my father alone?" He asked turning around with out realizing it, and happy with the idea.

I practically hugged the buoy," Uhh…." I said forgetting the day and the time. I still had school, but Victor's smile and bright cheery eyes overwhelmed my heart and I blushed involuntarily.

"Please…" He put his hands together in the water.

I looked over at the shore.

"Fine…but clothes first…AND NO PEEKING!" I bargained.

He swam amazingly fast to the shore and with out getting up or out of the water, and grabbed my clothes.

He threw them at me and they landed in the water. I guess it was pointless to have taken them off to swim.

I slipped them on as fast as I could.

"So where do you live?" I asked.

"Give me your hand." He said putting his hand out to me.

"Ok…" I took it. He pulled me under the water and we swam under the water. I didn't get a good breath and felt like I was drowning. I opened my eyes in the seawater. I stared at Victor who was swimming so fast, and past the mist of bubbles, I saw something. A tale. He had a tale. I let go. I let go and watched him as he sat there in the water looking back at me. I floated to the top still face down staring at him in awe.

He frowned and reached out his hand to me again. I unfroze and swam as fast as I could to the top and swam to the shore. I came out dripping and felt for the first time in my life, glad to be out of the water. I saw his head come up for a second and then saw his tale dive under, outlined by the sunrise.

:

"Were you swimming again!?" My mom asked worriedly as I stepped in side dripping salt water. She was sitting at the table in her robe with a coffee cup in her hands.

I said nothing and slunk to the downstairs bathroom and grabbed a towel.

:

"Hi!" said Tyler who had come up behind me with out me noticing. I jumped but recovered quickly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked refocusing on the row of books I was searching through.

"Well, this is a library…I'm getting some books for a science project. You?" Tyler smiled, leaning against the bookshelf.

"Just lookin'…" I sighed. I pulled out a book in a row that looked promising. It was a big green book that looked old and had dust in-between each page.

Tyler looked over my shoulder," Mermaids, huh?"

"Ya," I said looking through it and giving it to the librarian to check out.

"Mythology?" Tyler asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"No…Hey, listen…I've got to go..." I said looking away. I didn't want anyone to really know what I was doing.

"Oh…ok," He said looking down.

"I'll see ya around!" I said with a fake smile realizing I had kind of put him down.

"Ok bye!" he called after me as I fast walked out the door," Oh, and did you here? You made the solo list! We're both gonna sing together!"

I heard but didn't answer. I felt a little embarrassed that he new I had skipped out on choir.


	6. Chapter 6

Once at home I ate dinner fast, giving me a stomach ach (but the butterflies in my stomach made that hard to notice)

Once at home I ate dinner fast, giving me a stomach ach (but the butterflies in my stomach made that hard to notice). After locking my door, I jumped on to my bed and pulled the book out of the deepest part of my backpack.

I opened it. I started at the beginning, because I knew what I saw when I was with Victor, and I didn't want to miss any detail. The first chapter was about the history of mermaids. The second was about the body structure and biology, and the third was about basic things and warnings and stuff.

I couldn't get any further, because just then my mom knocked on my door telling me some one was at the door for me.

"Ok mom, thanks," I said reading the last paragraph of the chapter. I shut the book and scooted it under my bed. Then I went down stairs to get the door.

"Who is it mom?" I asked as I opened the door, though I think I already knew.

"Hi," said Victor.

"Oh…" caught by surprise. I was sure was going to be Tyler…but then again, he didn't know where I lived.

"Um…Hi?" I said awkwardly. I had no choice but to let him in, since my mom was standing right there.

"Why hello, and who are you?" my mom asked, and out of the corner of my eye I could see her give me the "wow…good find" look. But I couldn't take my eyes off of Victor. This was the first time I had ever really seen him fully, in the light, not all wet, and…with out a tail. And I didn't blame my mom. I mean, he was (dare I say) a hunk…His light brown hair seemed like wavy chocolate. His eyes were like a sparkle and blend of a deep blue and brown. And for the first time I realized how tall, and 'fit' he was. He wore, normal clothes, like any teen.

"Victor. Nice to meet you." He shook my mom's hand.

I blushed at his politeness and felt a little guilty that I had run away from him and tried to dig up dirt on him.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked sheepishly, though I had an idea.

"Well…Just here to hang out." He said smiling at me.

"What a beautiful smile…" I thought to myself.

"Well sure! Do you want to come in or what?" my mom asked eagerly trying to find out about him.

"Oh, well I was just going to ask to go for a walk to the Smoothie Bar, but ok." Victor smiled again and his eyes lit up.

"Great!" replied my mom. I'm glad my dad wasn't there, or it would have been even more awkward.

"Wow, your house is beautiful!" Victor said, awing at the walls of pictures and the fireplace.

"Why thank you." My mom said as I gave her a nudge to leave the room. After she left I sat on one of the two sets of leather couches, he sat on the other, and the coffee table in the center.

"Well?" I asked trying to avoid long silences.

"How are you?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"Fine?…" I said.

"That's good…." Oh no…a long silence…"Listen, what ever you saw this morning…" He paused and frowned, now serious, and combed his fingers through his hair," I…uhh…I-"

"I know…" I interrupted and saved him the embarrassment of his lost words," You're…a mermaid…well, a merman…"

He stared at the floor.

"You don't have to believe it. I only wanted to show you my world. And I'm thinking that was a mistake now. I never wanted you to tell the world-"

"I didn't…yet," I bit my tongue, and expecting a slap," I mean, I'm not even really sure yet…if it's true."

"Yes…" He breathed in a regretful voice that pained me to here towards me. The last thing on earth I wanted to do was to make him feel uncomfortable…

"Oh…ok," I said not believing myself. And like I was really surprised…I knew what I saw.

"Can you keep it a secret? Please! The last thing any mer-person wants to happen to them is to be caged or be a part of some messed up experiment…" I thought I saw him tearing up.

"Of course!" I exclaimed reaching out my hand to touch his. I touched it for a moment but then pulled back.

"Ok…I trust you…"His voice felt like waves against my heart.

"So…what's it look like…your tail...?" I asked.

He stared in to my eyes and I saw them light up again," I can show you!" He said excitedly.

"Ok…" I said not sure if it was a good idea. But he trusted me, and I was curious.

We walked out on to the beach. He began to pull off his pants. I quickly turned around to avoid seeing. And as soon as he dove in, I turned back around, and pulled off my clothes. I was smart, though, I had my swimming suit on.

I waded in.

"So?" I looked at him.

He dove deep under the water, and for what seemed like a long time. Then he shot out of the water high in to the air, revealing his long, shiny, blue tail, then he splashed back in to the water.

"Wow!" I said grinning.

"Thanks. So do you still wan to see my home?" He asked looking at me with those eyes. Those irresistible eyes…

"I…I can't. Not now…" I said sorry.

"Oh…ok…." He said a little disappointed.

It wasn't that I didn't want to, it was just that, I was a little afraid.

:

We went back to the house, after we dried off. Then I took out the book and showed it to him. I wanted to know what was true and what wasn't. Turned out most of it was true, except for some. Like one fact about the mermaid-sighting turning out to be a manatee with seaweed on it's head. That wasn't true. It was a manatee, but manatee's are the mermaid's guardians and usually are mistaken as mermaids to lure the people away from the real mermaids. But there are mermaids who want to be seen…and heard. He said that they lure people in to the ocean using songs called sirens. The siren lures them in to the ocean so those types of mermaids can kill them. He said that they're man eaters I guess…


	7. Chapter 7

"Kara

"Kara!" My mom called from the door.

"What now!" I asked still sitting on the couch with Victor. We were going over the book and I happened to find it very interesting.

"Someone else is at the door for you!" she yelled.

I knew who it was this time…

"Hi Kara." Tyler said. He was here with the choir book and solo part for me.

"Hey…" I said not meaning to sound annoyed.

"I brought you your stuff from choir." He handed me the stuff.

"Hello! Who are you?" my mom came right out.

"Uh…Tyler. Are you Kara's mother?" He asked shaking her hand.

"Yep." She smiled. I could tell what she was thinking…She was thinking: Geez, Kara! What's with all the boys!?"

He stood there on the mat.

"Well come on in! Don't be shy!" She said inviting him in.

He stepped forward happily.

"Kara was just talking with another one of her friends…oh what was it…Victor! Yes, Victor!" She blurted out before I could stop her.

Victor stared up at the new arrival, from the book. We all froze.

"Well I'll leave you alone…(God, knows I'll regret that…)" my mom side commented.

"Who's this?" They both asked at the same time both in a sort of disgusted tone.

"Um…Tyler…this is Victor, and Victor, this is Tyler…" I said my heart racing, and my breath held in.

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Well…Lets get back to the book!" I said rushing over to the couch where Victor was sitting. I patted the spot next to me for Tyler. He paused at first but then sat be me close.

"So this is what you got the book for…story time, with this guy?" He whispered to me. It felt like a cold wind blowing down my neck as he spoke close to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't invite him. He came here one his own, I met him the same day I met you…" I whispered back, then refocused on Victor with a smile trying not to make it seem like I was talking behind his back….though I was…

"So where were we?" I asked Victor…

I stared in to his almost silver face. It seemed like I was in one of my favorite movies or in a good fantasy book. He pointed out some more things to me, and made sure Tyler could see the pictures too.

I was so focused on Victor I didn't notice Tyler wrap his arm around me. It was like a side hug. I kind of shrugged it off.

"Kara, if this is too uncomfortable for you, or you don't want me here…I understand…" He said interrupting Victor, and pulling my curtain of hair away from my face. He placed his hand under my chin.

I stared in to his eyes. They were a lot lighter than the normal blue he usually had. It almost looked like they were faded. And his face was as pale as marble, and his hair was like long, wheat colored, strings of gold. I fell in to a silent trance in his sad eyes.

"Yes…I think that'd be best…" Victor said looking at us.

"I asked Kara…not you…" Tyler said in a piercing voice.

He let my chin go and I stared forward with my mind aching.

They were both so enchanting…I didn't want to make the other feel bad…

I could feel their stares…

"I-" I came out and looked from Victor to Tyler…but when I turned my head to look at Tyler he was gone, and I heard the door down the hall close.

My heart sunk.

"Hey tomorrow, why don't I meet you after school, same spot on the beach. I can tell you more then." Victor said getting up.

I just sat there staring forward again. He bent down and kissed my forehead… It caught me by surprise, but I didn't move. My eyes teared up as he left.

I ran as fast as I could up the stares, locked my self in my room, and threw myself on to my bed. Tears flowed down on to my pillow. So many tears I had to change pillows so it wouldn't moldy.

That night, though, I stayed up hugging my pillow and watching out side my window. The night sky was always something that I could relate to. So like I did whenever I was sad: I picked out a single lonely star and sang it a song. Though, I was a little sobby, I still got the words and pitch right. I sang my self to sleep. I only woke up once or twice for a brief moment because I thought I was hearing things…things out side my window.


	8. Chapter 8

:

:

Victor and I sat on the sandy beach and we both held the book.

"Those mermaids I was telling you about are called Rout Mermaids. They look exactly like regular mermaids but they're more evil and stuff…" Victor said showing me some of the pictures that were rather gory.

"Wow…Are any of them around here?" I asked.

"No, they live more over by Europe. They're usually spotted sometimes around here but most of the time, they know to keep their distance from us," said Victor looking out at the open ocean.

I nodded.

"So…how old are you?" I asked looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Well I may look your age but really I'm about 67…." He admitted looking at the water still.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Ya, once you turn your heart age then you stay that way for a long time and your aging slows down tremendously. My heart age was 15," He explained.

"Oh, is it like that for everyone?" I asked.

"If by mermaids, you mean, than yes. Even The Rout Mermaids do the same. But everyone has a different heart age. It is usually the age that something good happens in their life." Victor said.

"What was the good thing for you?" I asked.

"I fell in love…" He said with a half smile.

"Oh…who was she?" I asked feeling like I had just been punched in the face.

"Her name was Mary. She was a human. She died five years ago of a heart attack. We never really got together after she turned 50. I met her when I was 15. That's when I got my tail…" He said.

"You mean mermaids don't get tails until their turn their heart age?" I asked confused.

"Yes, most people don't even know they're mermaids until they turn their heart age. I only have a tail when I get wet, but because I barely aged, Mary grew old, and I couldn't stay much. It would have never worked." He sighed a little sad.

"I'm sorry…" I said with sympathy for him.

"Thanks," he said smiling back at me," So you like to sing right? And I've heard you before, and can truthfully say; you sing beautifully. How's that been going?"

"Ya…" I said blushing," Well, I made the choir lead female soloist, but I don't think I want it anymore…"

"Why? Your voice is very good!" He said.

"Well, it's just that," I paused thinking it was stupid," Every time I sing, weird things start to happen…Like when I sing to myself people start to stare at me and freeze. It's really weird. And at choir the same thing happened. I sang and the whole room seemed to freeze up. Even when I was done singing, they all seemed in a trance. Well every one but the teacher." I let out feeling good that I could tell some one.

"Hmmm…." Victor made a small pile with sand and then put his hand on it.

"Well?" I said thinking he'd have an answer.

"All I can say is maybe you have such a good voice that it silences everyone…?" he didn't even believe himself.

"You don't think I'm a Rout Mermaid do you?" I asked joking.

"No, your to pretty and nice to be one of those…" he gave me big smile and I gave him one back.

"Thanks…" I said. There was a long silence. I could feel it coming, and I knew we both wanted it so bad…I leaned in first. I closed my eyes and he followed. Our faces came together in a light but lingering kiss. My heart flew away when our lips touched and at the moment nothing in the world seemed to matter.

That's when I felt funny….

"Wanna go for a swim?" I asked.

"Uh…sure!" he said. We got up and ran in to the water. Salt water sprayed up all around as the waves washed ashore.

I dove in and felt the water like never before.

I flowed through it bubbles everywhere and Victor right with me. When we came up, I didn't really need to gasp for air. I felt fine. And Victor's smile was the most brilliant thing.

"Hey-" I was cut off by a pull. I thought a shark or something had me. Further and further under the surface I seemed to sink. My arms flailed around, and bubbles streamed up around me.

The last thing I saw was Victor hands pulling me up before everything went black.

:

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Victor paniced. I coughed up some water that was in my mouth, but other than that I was fine. I nodded.

"W-what happened?" I asked spitting some more salt water out.

Before he could say anything or point I already knew…

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. My legs were gone! I had a long tail in it's place instead, a long, silver, glowing, and mermaid tail!

"I know! I'm more blown away than you!" yelled Victor, who was looking the tail up and down as well.

I still had my shirt on, thank God….but the tail….THE TAIL!


	9. Chapter 9

A smile was glued to my face

A smile was glued to my face. Ever since I turned into a mermaid I felt like I was the luckiest and happiest girl in the world. This morning I took a bath just so I could see my tail before I went to school. Then I left happily on my way.

The day seemed to fly by at school. At lunch I hurried through the line and searched through the crowded tables. In the back, sitting all alone, was Tyler. I fast walked over to him dogging chairs, tables, and other students.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully, sitting down by him and this empty tray. His face was dark and shaded by his hair. He didn't look up and he didn't talk.

"Hello?" I said again leaning in close to his face.

"Why do you love him?" Tyler spoke like he was holding in something. His question caught me by surprise. The fact that he used the word "love" made me feel weird. Even though I was now immortal, I was still a young immortal.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my smile gone with out a trace.

"I saw the way you looked at him when I came to your house…" He said coldly still staring forward.

"I never said I loved him." I said feeling rage come up inside me. It made me mad that he could take away my happiness with out even an expression.

"Yet, you've never denied it either." He came back with sneer.

"Why do you even care? It's not like I'm a trophy to be won, or a slot machine that can be turned and played to see who wins me!" I yelled standing up, " I can choose whom ever I want too. But now that you mention it…Victor seems more my type…." I said aiming for his heart, and also because it was kinda true. Victor and I were both mermaids…

Tyler stood up and grasped both my shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I'd like an answer…Please?" he said looking down at me. For a second I thought I saw his eyes fade from a deep red to a gray. I could now see his face. It looked sad and depressed, like it hadn't slept in weeks. His usually blue eyes were now white and foggy.

I stared up in to his face, the anger gone.

"I can't tell you…now... But I can tell you Victor has a better chance than you right now." I said.

His head dropped, and the grip on my shoulders seemed to greaten like he was leaning against me for support. That's when I realized that the whole lunchroom had stopped what they were doing and had turned their attention to us. I took hold of both Tyler's hands and dragged him out of the lunchroom and in to the hall, his head still down.

Once in the hallway, he leaned against some lockers, and I still held both of his hands and stood in front of him.

"What's with you?" I said worriedly, trying to look in to his face but his eyes wondered away from mine.

"I….I don't know what to do…" He said in a plain cold voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I love you…." He whispered.

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked after a moment of silence, and a deep warm feeling of likeness filled my chest.

"No…not in some ways." He said looking at me and putting his hand behind my head. He was glad that I didn't reject him.

"Then why are you so sad?" I asked with a half smile.

"I can't tell you." Tyler's voice was like cold December wind.

"Is it a secret?" He nodded, "Would it could you tell me if I told you my secret?" I asked thinking hard about whether or not I should tell him my secret or not.

"I don't know…" He said gloomily.

"Listen, I love you and Victor to death! Don't beat your self up because I've found a new friend! If it helps any…I will go out with you…" I said looking at his chest.

He came in to a deep hug, and I hugged him back. I rapped my arms around his cold back. I felt cold outside and on fire inside. My first boyfriend at my new school…


	10. Chapter 10

(Kara…you said you were reading this story…but I'm still not convinced…REVIEW and I'll believe you!) (lol that rhymed XD)

I walked home with Tyler. It had been rainy all day so the pavement and grass was wet. I skipped around puddles, and tried to keep all my school stuff dry. But I could still manage to keep my eyes locked on his face. His perfect face.

"Thanks…" I said to him for walking my home.

"No problem." He said. Everything seemed to look prettier after it rained and that included Tyler. His hair seemed to glow, and his pale skin looked like silver.

"Can you come in?" I asked trying to think of some reason for him to stay, and to keep my thoughts from wondering what Victor was doing and what he looked like after it rained…

"Sure." He stepped in cautiously, and I closed the door behind us.

"Your mom's home right?" he asked looking in to the kitchen.

"Ya," I said, " Why?"

"I just don't want to be alone with you…" He whispered.

"Oh…" I said feeling kind of hurt, "Why don't you want to be alone with me? Do I scare you?" I said as we sat at the couch.

"No…" He half smiled at me.

"That's good to know…" I said, "so what's your secret?"

"Huh?" He was caught off guard. Maybe I asked to soon. I hoped he didn't think I only said I'd go out with him so he would tell me," Oh…ya…"

"If you still don't want to tell me, I understand…" I said holding his hand.

"No, I promised…" he sighed.

"Ok…and I guess I could tell you one of my secrets too…" I said.

"My secret is very important and can never get out. Do you understand?" I nodded," If this ever gets out, I'll know who did it, because you're the first one I've ever told…I will have to hunt you down if you tell anyone…" it sounded like a joke, but Tyler spoke it with a straight face and a low voice.

"Ok…" I said serious now. I peeked over by the kitchen to see if mom was listening. She was upstairs now.

"You won't think anything of me afterwards…will you?" His face seemed full of sadness.

"Of course not. I'm your girl friend now. We have to take care of each other. I would never. Even if you weren't my boy friend, you're still my friend and I would never betray you in anyway." I said honestly, with a promise.

"….A couple weeks ago, before I met you, something happened. Something life changing." He explained. The first thing that popped in to my head was my tail, and I couldn't help but let out a small smile. But then I refocused on Tyler.

"I had just moved here. I moved here with my aunt to be closer to my dad. He lives here. I never grew up with him and hadn't seen him since I was 7. But I knew a little about him. I knew he was a drunk, but I still loved him enough to come to this town to see him."

His eyes seemed glazed over and in thought.

"I went to his house for a night. The first thing I saw was all the empty cans and bottles of alcohol. I knew he was drunk, but I still wanted to hang out with him. He looked so horrible." I could tell Tyler was in pain.

"He hit me. He hit me the first few minutes I was in there. Then he pulled a knife out to me saying I needed to grow up and get my own life, away from his. He did end up cutting my arm. That's when I came to my sense and ran. I ran out of his house and in to a nearby alley. I hid there, leaning against the brick wall, and bleeding." I stared at him in horror, admiration, and confusion. He was brave to be telling me this, and I was confused to why he was telling me this….

"I didn't realize I was alone, alone in the dark. There was a man behind me. He grabbed me from behind, and…he bit me…he bit me in the neck…" Tyler's face seemed drained of anything good. Pure sadness stained all corners of his face. I realized what he was talking about…

"You're a vampire….?" I asked seriously looking deep in to his eyes. His gray blue eyes. All came in to place…everything made sense now…

"Yes…" Tyler said sadly. I held his hand tighter.

"…." I sat there in silence. I understood.

(sorry for the weird and sudden turn… hope you still like the story!)


	11. Chapter 11

I wasn't shocked by what Tyler was, because some how I knew when I first saw him that he was different

I wasn't shocked by what Tyler was, because some how I knew when I first saw him that he was different. It took me by surprise a little though to actually think I my hunch was right. Tyler is a vampire, and I...I'm dating him. I not scared. I think its really kind of cool. A mermaid dating a vampire….

We sat there on the couch in silence still. He seemed like he was trying to hold back a punch. Sadness seemed to fill the room. I leaned against him and hugged him tighter as I felt his arms wrap around me to return the hug. We both sat there on the couch in my living room, the smell of tears surrounded our bodies. I knew we were both crying because we were both breathing deeply. I could feel the emotion of love creep up on the sadness in our hearts…

:

The sand was being beat down, and waves crashed against the shore. Dark clouds, wind, and rain came together in a swirling destroyer. The Bermuda Triangle didn't faze, but was dealing with the ferocious storm that always surrounded the area.

"It's happening!" came the hissing voice of a guard. She entered the tall room. The walls of the room had water and slime dripping from them. Jagged rocks hung from the ceiling. The room was the biggest of many other caves, and though it was a cave, it was very well decorated. Red carpets, golden bowls and tables in the corners, and the gold everywhere set a glimmer across the dark watery walls, lighting up the place. All sorts of colored gems covered the thrown at the center of the cave. That made it stand out the most.

But the beauty of the gems were over come at the site of the person sitting in the thrown; Queen Regna. (sorry to ruin the mood, but if you didn't notice…the queen's name is anger spelled backwards…) She sat straight with her chin held high. Her long black hair was like string bunched up together. Her dark hair made her unpleasant face stand out. It was thin with lines of wrinkles creased down wards in a sagging position. Her lips were bright red, and her eyes were a coal black and looked young with life, like the many she had taken. She wore a long dress that flowed down in a stream of red, and a golden crown.

"What is it now?" She sighed annoyed at having to be disturbed with being bored.

"Your majesty, the Sraet Crier has pooled again. She's crying as we speak…" She bowed, making a loud clanking noise with her metal armor.

"I see…Well? What are you doing here than!? Get to work tracking her down!" She yelled angrily.

"Your highness? Why is this girl so important again?" asked Helen, a short stubby woman gray haired woman who's also the Queen's royal assistant.

"Ugh….as I've told you many times before," she said getting up and quickly walking down the long isle of carpet," This girl must be destroyed. It is for the sake of the kingdom. This is my millionth year as Queen and I don't want this girl to get in the way."

"But why is this girl a threat?" Helen asked trying hard to keep up with Regna.

"Because," She whispered once they were alone going up the tall stair case to ground level," this is my baby girl we're talking about…She just turned her heart age, and that means that she's going to come to power in 5 years. I don't want that to happen…Got that?" she pointed at Helen's face, and Helen nodded," Good. Now I'm going to the Sraet Crier to see where her location is at. Then, we ready the army and go and get her. Once we've got her, then we kill her…got it?" she said it slow for Helen to process. She nodded again after a hesitation.


	12. Chapter 12

(Truly sorry for not updating lately…you know how school is

(Truly sorry for not updating lately…you know how school is. Gotta get things done in school and then sports and THEN free time…sigh…and sleep….LOL ok well I'll try to up date more…Hopefully…)

I stood by the beach watching the sun set. The pink and orange tie-die of clouds sparkled against the calm ocean. The only flaw to the sun set was the dark mass of clouds under the sun. The black blot seemed to stand out in the brightness of the colors.

"Hey," cooed a voice from the side of me.

"Oh, Hi…" I replied but kept my stare on the water," I'm still not used to how you pop up…" I said plainly with a half smile.

"Ya…" he laughed," So how've you been? Anything new happen?"

He had to bring that question up first. I let it out abruptly," I'm dating Tyler…"

He looked at me. I couldn't look at him.

"Oh…that's….good…" He seemed a little hesitant, like he had been taken off guard.

"I'm sorry. He just needs me more…" I whispered trying to get this out of the way.

"And I don't?" Victor stared through me. A mad merman was the worst kind…

"I don't know… just trust me on this. I…I love him." My expression was blank.

……….."That cloud looks mean…It's comin' up fast…" He sighed, swallowing his anger and jealousy, and changing the subject.

"Ya…" I said, suddenly coming back, and realizing what was happening.

"You should probably go inside, away from the storm…." He said protectively, crossing his arms.

"I will…" I turned around and coldly started to walk away.

He grasped my arm and spun me around in to a hug.

"Stay away from the storm…" He whispered in my ear. It was almost like he knew something I didn't.

"Ok?" I hugged back and strode back to my house. As I reached the back porch, I looked back just in time to see him dive in to the ocean. Of course I was expecting to see his head come up again, but then realized that he didn't need air, he was half fish…And so was I.

:

I went up in to my room and took out the mermaid book again and read on, educating myself. Rout mermaids seemed to interest me the most. The way they acted and…the way they ate… It was like reading a horror story.

"Hun, you need to get down here!" Mom called from down stares.

"Ok…" I mumbled. I read a little more, then, closed the book. I tucked it under my bed again, and ran down stares.

"What?" I asked kind of annoyed.

"There is a storm warning and we need to stay on hard ground…which means no going up stares. We've all got to go down stares. I've packed sandwiches and drinks, incase of emergencies. Blankets, pillows, flash lights, and…extra under wear…" she whispered to no one…" are down there too…" Mom explained. She held a list in front of her.

"Wow…" I said a little impressed," You've been busy."

"Oh no sweety, I put that all down there when we moved in( we moved in 5 years ago)…" She smiled and opened the cellar door. I went first, followed by her, and Dad holding Oreo, our fat lazy cat.

(Ok I have to stop here for now until I get some more time…sorry…But you can defiantly still REVIEW! )


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of objects banging up against the house, and the sound of the violent wind echoed macular through the basement

The sound of objects banging up against the house, and the sound of the violent wind echoed macular through the basement. We all sat in the corner of the far side of the basement far from the stares.

"Wow…it's really blowing hard out there." My dad said over the sound of the storm out side.

My mind was restless with thoughts of Victor. I never saw where he lived and he was always out side. I new he had run away from his dad who lived in the ocean, so where was he living? Was he ok?

"I hope everything in the house survives…" Mom whispered looking distressed and shoving some chips in her mouth.

"Oh no…" I said," The book!" That book meant everything to me. I sprinted away and up stairs.

"Kara! Get back here! The storm!" My mom called after me. Dad held her back.

I ran up stairs. Most of the windows had blown open in the house and were letting in a fierce wind that blew in parts of trees and mangled paper from outside.

I grabbed the book from under my bed, and ran back down stares. I shielded my eyes from the flying dirt, and my brown hair went wild in the wind as the front door suddenly burst open. I held the book to my chest tight.

A figure stepped in and I struggled to see who it was through the dust. I could, however, look to the right of me, and see that my dad was waving to me to get in by the basement door.

"There she is!" yelled a voice," Grab her."

Grab her?! I thought.

I felt cold hands come over me. Colder than Tyler's hands, which were pretty cold.

They pulled me away, but the dust blinded me so I couldn't see. I screamed and kicked at them but their grasp was too tight. I couldn't hit them, because I didn't want to let the book go.

"HELP-" I was cut off by one of their hands covering my mouth. I wriggled and twisted as they picked me up and carried me out the door and in to the giant raging storm.

But before anything really happened, the storm stopped, like some one had just turned on a light. I opened my eyes, and we were all in a giant tall circle. Up above, I could see the blue sky and sun, and as we walked the whirling circular wall of the storm surrounded us, but didn't touch us. They let me down on my feet, but still held my arms with great strength. I could finally see my captures. The people holding me were men in golden armor. Several other masculine guards accompanied them. The men holding me faced me towards their leader. She turned around to face me. She had long brown faded hair, a thin face and body, and wore a long black dress that looked blacker than the storm around us.

"Hello dear," She came up to me and lifted my head with one strong finger. Her nails were long and sharp looking. She smiled a wide grin at me and looked in to my face with her black eyes.

I struggled again trying to get free from her stare and the guards. It didn't work.

"Shhh Shhh Shhh, calm down deary…No need for that…" She waved to the guards and they let go. I almost fell on my face, but caught myself.

"Who…are…you?" I breathed, getting back up.

"Why…I'm your mother."


	14. Chapter 14

I was taken to a small island out by the shore

I was taken to a small island out by the shore. It was only about a mile or two away from shore, but I had never noticed it before.

"It's a moving island dear…" the evil Queen answered when I asked.

We walked in to the water. I was very confused at first, not realizing that I wasn't the only mermaid here. I guess the whole party was just mermaids and mermen.

We all walked in to the ridged water and our feet and legs morphed into tails. The Queen's tail, I noticed, was the darkest black, and shined a deep purple. We all swam, the guards all around me but not touching me, to the island. Once on land the first thing that greeted us was a giant mansion. Well, more like a castle because the building was made of bricks and had ivy crawling up it.

Inside, the place was very well organized, bowls set on a giant table, along with candles a glow with a blue flame, two empty seats, and a huge painting of the Queen in mermaid form.

"Sit, sit, I'll have food for us shortly." She waved me to one of the seats.

Despite the sudden kid knapping deal, I sat down like it was a casual dinner.

"I don't like your clothes…Make yourself descent for dinner…" She snapped her fingers and a giant red and black dress seemed to pop out of no where already on me. It was a little too ruffly for my taste, but it did remind of my little girl dream of being a princess…

"I need you to listen dear…" the Queen came up beside me, "I'm not going to get in to detail. You can either join us, or die…"

I leaned back away from her a little put off. Die?

"Ummm…I don't understand…" I stammered.

"Where's Kara?!" Victor stormed up to Tyler who was walking away from the library.

Tyler just stared at him trying to figure out what this guy wanted. They both didn't like each other. At all…Tyler tried to make his way around Victor, but Victor just moved in front of him again.

"What?! What do you want!?" Tyler yelled.

"Where's Kara!? She wasn't at her house after the storm, and her parents answered the door crying…" Victor scowled at Tyler with fierce eyes, but Tyler's now dark red eyes flared back overpoweringly.

"What are you accusing me of?" Tyler growled. He could feel his teeth lengthen.

"I'm just saying, it's weird that when she finally decides to get a boyfriend, she chooses you, and then goes missing!" Victor screamed trying to face Tyler, though he was just a few inches shorter.

"I'm not like that…I would never…" Tyler said, though he wasn't sure if it was true. He did know though that he had no idea where Kara was. And that scared him.

"Well, then help me find her!" Victor screamed and turned around running away like he knew where he was going.

"Wait! She's not random!" Tyler screamed.

" I know! She's gotta be by the ocean!" Victor yelled back, with out looking.

Tyler felt a spark of jealousy that Victor knew more about his girlfriend than he did.

They both ran to the oceans edge, both stopping almost falling over in to the sea foam.

"Has that island always been there?" Tyler pointed out to sea.

Victor stared at the giant land mass. It was curtained by fog.

"No….And I would know…." Victor didn't finish the sentence. It was funny to think that they both had a secret, were both trying to hide who they were, are both over 100 years old, and are in love with the same girl…

"Do you think?" Tyler looked out trying to sense Kara's heart.

"Maybe…" Victor said, taking off his shirt, and jumping in to the cold water.

"What are you doing!" Tyler exclaimed," You can't swim all the way out there. AND NEITHER CAN I!"

"Grab that convenient little boat over there, that the author put in because she is having a minor case of writer's block…" Victor blurted out and pointed to the small boat that was already in the water for Tyler. Tyler shrugged and got in. He used his unbelievable strength to row through the water along side Victor who was easily keeping up.

They made it to the island and as soon as they hit land ran over to a palm tree. Just in time too, because two guards with heavy golden armor walked by. They looked like two normal guys, with buff arms, and metal armor on….but when they saw the boat that the author was stupid enough not to make disappear, they both stood their ground.

They sniffed the air like animals and then to the two boy's surprise the guards transformed right before them. They grew big long teeth, with long tongues, and their eyes sunk in a little.

"….Rout mermaids…." Victor whispered in a cold voice.

"Wah?" Tyler whispered back…

"They are cannibal-" he was cut off by a grab from behind. One of the guards had a grasp on his head, and if it weren't for Tyler's quick punch, Victor would have had a huge bite in his head like a shark.

"Thanks…" Victor breathed," Watch out!"

Tyler spun around just in time to grab the second guard's head and snap his neck with a haunting crack.

"Holy crap! How'd you learn to kick butt like that!" Victor asked shocked.

"Heh heh…" Tyler smiled embarrassed that he'd just shown his skill," I don't know, guess I was just in the moment…"

"Whoa..." Victor was impressed," Well…Lets…go…" He slowly turned around but had no time to react to who met him.


	15. Chapter 15

"So my dear, what's your name

"So my dear, what's your name?"

I snapped out of it. I had been staring at what I think was supposed to be food, on my plate. It didn't look right. The texture of the raw hamburger-looking thing resembled the shape of a hand. My face was scrunched up and I almost couldn't look away from the red dripping plate.

"Uhhh….It's Kara…" I replied taking my eyes off the gruesome dish for just a second and then peering down on it leaning back a little. I didn't know if it was still alive…or if it would eat _me_.

"I'm Regna, the Queen of this Island, and this is Helen…" she said annoyed at the small woman coming up right behind her and staring at me from behind the Queen's chair like she was hiding.

"Hi…" I said softly waving at the stout hobit like lady," Hey…uhhh…what's this 'food' made out of?" I asked.

"Oh…lets see, I think this months dinner is merchants," she said casually.

"What's merchant?" I asked poking the slimy jelly thing on my plate.

"Well, they're fish merchants to be exact. Lost at see I'm afraid. Well, not really. Have to stay plump you know," she laughed with a half smile. The fact that she could be mistaken for a skeleton, even up close, and that as she said this I was licking a morsel of the thing in my mouth, made the situation even more…awkward.

"Wah…?" a piece of the slop was hanging from the side of my mouth. My eyes widened. Queerness came over me and I quickly bent over one side of the table and practically threw up the stuff. When I sat up I hastily started wiping my tongue with the end of my dress," Ewww!"

"Yes. I suppose the meat is a little old…Helen, fetch us some caviar." The Queen showed no emotion as I tried hard to get the taste of the flesh out of my mouth.

"You killed actual people! Gross! Not to mention EVIL! And you _eat_ them!" I stood up in a rage of disgust.

"Well, don't act so surprised. Didn't you're mother and father feed you humans?" She asked standing up.

"No! Why would they feed me their own species?" I snapped back.

"Don't you know what you are?" Queen Regna shuffled over to me with a sympathetic shine in her pitch-black eyes," Why, you are one of us."

"Of course I'm a mermaid." I rolled my eyes," Why else would you take me away from my house?"

"No, you're a Rout Mermaid…" She said coldly.

That's when everything hit. Victor had warned me about them many times. For Pete's sake!- I studied them in that book like crazy! But it didn't hit till just now. I would have never guessed…

"You're lying…" I breathed in shock. Such evil couldn't stow away in my tiny body. It wasn't possible.

The Queen put both of her cold wrinkly hands on my shoulders, "Oh no dear. I'm not lying. You are my daughter after all…"

(hey readers…writers block has hit me in the back of the head again…please help!-should I have Victor and Tyler meet Victor's Father (who is Neptune and king of the regular mermaids) or Tyler's 'Pack' ( a group of vampires who he has been living with since he became a vampire himself and the leader's name is Rell). Please help me decide! Both characters are going to be in the story eventually but I need your guy's help to figure out which one the two boys (who are more like men…really old men…ok, like grandpa old men but you get my point)! VOTE! Just say which one I should do in a review and give an explanation. Thanx!


	16. Chapter 16

Victor stood in the path of a giant man with crimson shoulder-length hair, pale skin, and a square face

Victor stood in the path of a giant man with crimson shoulder-length hair, pale skin, and a square face. He was much taller than Victor, and compared to Tyler, he was more muscular and looked to be in his 20's. His most astounding feature, though, was his eyes. Bright and piercing pine green curved around his dark sparkly pupil. Victor had to back up just to look at him fully. And behind him a group of equally good looks people. All of them strong and fierce looking, with beautiful statures, and they all wore black fabric in tops and bottoms.

"Rell!" Tyler exclaimed. Apparently, Tyler knew who this handsome man was. I'm sure if Kara was there she'd be all over the guy…

"Tyler! How are you? And more importantly what are you doing out here?" Rell grinned and embraced Tyler in a headlock, giving him a playful noogie.

"Victor and I are here searching for a friend. She was taken by a group of people here and we've been looking for her since that storm passed." Tyler explained. Both Tyler and Rell had a worried face returned to them," What are you doing here?"

"We are here…." He paused looking back at his party of 'people' trying to see their expressions, and seeming to read their minds. Then he glared at the staring Victor who seemed lost in the conversation. Rell wrapped his arm around Tyler and turned him away from Victor," We are here investigating the island. It came here the other day and we are almost certain that it is one of 'theirs'…" Tyler nodded his head.

"I'd help, but…" Tyler trailed off.

"No, you're not experienced enough….Plus, you've got a girl to look after…" Rell smiled deviously," We'll be off. You know where to find us though when you're finished." Rell and his group turned and disappeared through the thick brush.

"….Who the…What the!?" Victor came up behind Tyler opened-jawed.

"That was…uh…my dad!" Tyler lied," He is a scientist here researching….ummm…bananas!" Tyler randomly picked out things to weave the lie.

"Oh….huh…he looks a little young….You, know…what ever. I don't want to get in to it." Victor walked past Tyler annoyed.

They both headed up the beach. Then they cut across a cove of rocks and water to get to a giant cave, sheltered from the dreary weather.

"Lets take shelter here for the night," Victor proclaimed. He sat down on the sandy floor. The giant cave overlooked the island from an angle. Tyler came in shortly after, sitting and leaning against the wall of the cave. A worried ness came over his mind. 'Over the night…' played in his thoughts. Not good.

"I don't know…why can't we keep moving?" Tyler complained. He didn't want to take any chances. Being stuck with a young person, alone, on an island with few people that can save him, and feeling kinda hungry wasn't the best obstacles put together. Especially for a vampire.

"No, it's to wet out there. We can't trudge around in the mud looking for Kara," Victor used as an excuse," And I'm tired." He faked yawning. He couldn't go outside in the rain. Water would make his tail transform. The last thing Victor wanted to do was reveal his secret to this guy who was dating the girl of his dreams. He stared at Tyler shivering, wondering what Kara saw in him.

:

'Midnight' Tyler thought. He leaned his head back against the cold cave wall. He'd lasted this long, resisting temptation. How long would he be able to hold back? He looked at Victor who was asleep on the sandy cave floor. Tyler had to turn his head away from his lingering stare at Victor's neck. Tyler's eyes met with the sky. All the stars faded more than usual by the full moon. Singing seemed to come from each star. Whispering songs of love and happiness reached Tyler's ears.

He closed his eyes," Kara…"

:

Victor awoke around 3 to a noise. It sounded like rocks falling. Tyler was gone from his spot, so maybe it was him. He got up, and brushed himself off. It was still dark and he couldn't see what had caused the noise.

'Well I'm awake so why not.' He thought. Victor climbed down the rocky slop from the entrance to the cave. His dark hair illuminated by the moonlight, he got to the bottom and looked around at the giant trees towering around him. He felt like yelling if anyone was there, but then remembered those monsters Tyler had beat the crap out of earlier.

Victor crept quietly to the first tree. SNAP! A twig cracked in the night. Victor broke in to a run through the jungle not looking back where the sound had come from. If that's the way the noise came, he wanted to get far away from it. He sprinted, his heart racing almost as fast as he was running. He knew some one was chasing him. He could almost feel their breathing down his neck.

Finally coming to a clearing, breathless it was the beach. The moon cast shadows across the jungle and made dancing light on the ocean.

"Who is it!" Victor screamed in a fearful, but fierce voice.

A black figure sprawled out at him and tackled him, slamming him down on the sand. The figure was shadowed by the darkness, but a deep low growl was coming from it's chest. It's teeth glistened in the night.

"Let me go you Rout!" Victor struggled against the hard grip of the monster holding down. Not even Victor's great strength that he rarely used could break him free of the monster's grasp. "Tyler!" Victor screamed as the thing's teeth inched closer the Victor's neck.


	17. Chapter 17

'Maybe if I can get close to the window, it'll be high enough off the ground to kill me!…,' I thought to myself hopefully. Not just to make a daring escape, but also because listening to this Queen blabber on was unbearable! Now I know why it's called a Siren! Awww…forget it…we were in a cave…there was no windows…darn it.

"Why, Kara, darling…am I boring you?" the queen asked noticing my drooped head over the gross plate of food she still thought I was going to eat. I caught my head just before it was about to jerk down in to the cannibalistic food. I didn't believe one thing that the Queen had said to me about me being a Rout mermaid. That's when I remember dosing off, when she started to trail on about what ever smelly, meany, old people talk about….

"I'm sorry, but I think I should go…." I got up from the seat, still in my all red, fluffy gown, and turned to walk away. But before I could get far Queen Regna called out to me.

"Please…Kara…." She quickly walked up to my side almost sad looking," Don't go!"

"Why not!?" I snapped back…what was this lady!? Crazy?," You took me here against my will, destroyed half the town, who knows if my parents are ok, and you expect me to believe I'm a mean Rout mermaid who eats humans!? NO WAY!" I was furious.

"Kara…" she said softly, putting one hand on my shoulder. She was much taller than me, by at least 3 inches," I have something to tell you…those aren't your real parents, I am. They took you from me years ago and I've been looking for you ever since. The only reason I was able to find you now was because you just turned your heart age. That made it easier for you to track you down and save you. I'm sure if I hadn't of come sooner, those people you call family would have conducted weird experiments on you, or sold you. They were just waiting for you to turn. I saved you…"

I looked down then up in to her black eyes that now had a few of what looked like bright blue bubbles in them. My heart sank, as I had never thought of the danger of being experimented on and now the fear of needles and evil scientists popped in to my head.

"No…NO! My mom and dad would never-" I yelled angry, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Don't deny your ancestry, Kara, I've loved you more than those petty humans since you were born! Please, believe me! You're my only child, please don't leave! I don't want to loose you!" She broke in to a small cry. A loud, high pitched screeching that almost sounded beautiful. That is, if it wouldn't have felt like someone was trying to scrape my brains out with a spoon, through my ear. I screamed as loud as I could to drown the sound out and everyone but the Queen and I fainted. Even though they were all Rout mermaids, all the guards and even Helen collapsed.

"Did I kill them!?" I yelled over the Queen's sobbing, with my hands over my ears.

Then Siren stopped abruptly and I looked at the Queen who was turned to me again.

"No dear, you didn't kill them…though you could have. Your power is great! You could do anything you wanted, and I could teach you. If you would just come and stay with me, you'd be prince and help me rule. We can take over land and sea. Just come back to your real mother, and I'll help you control your powers and become stronger."

"I don't want to hurt anyone, and if it means never opening my mouth, or even singing, then I'll keep my lips tight!" I screamed at her. Then I turned to run away but was stopped. The Queen had a power I was unaware of till now. She shot lightning out of her fingertips and the bolts struck me in the back. I fell on my knees, the bolts still pulsing through me, she was still emitting the lightning. Pain flew through all of my body and I felt as though my eyes were going to pop out, my teeth we being all pulled out at once, and my that my hair was on fire.

When she finally stopped electrocuting me, I felt half dead, and I fainted on the cold cave floor in front of her.


	18. Chapter 18

"He's here my Queen." Helen bowed to Regna as the guest walked through the giant wooden doors to the dining area.

"Ah, welcome," Regna grinned a thin smile," And your name sir?"

"Rell…" Rell bowed. He squinted his red eyes at her in a suspicious but playful manner.

"I believe you wanted to negotiate something?" Regna cooed almost in song. She gracefully walked over her seat by the table, her long black and purple dress flowing behind her.

"Yes, your Majesty. My people would like to make a truce, and join your advancing party under your rule of course." Rell flattered.

"Hmmm, and will I have your undying loyalty?" She questioned toying with the vampire.

"Of course," Rell was right behind her, close enough to whisper, and close enough to bite…

"Well then," Regna turned around quickly,"…General….Get your men rounded up. We can't have any interferences with my plans."

"She my Queen, but if you don't mind me asking…what is the plan…?" he felt a little dumb asking.

"Kara, the girl," Helen brought in some fresh meat and blood for the Queen and Rell, as they sat and chatted," I won't need her much longer. I only need to drain her powers, and that should be easy. After all, I did the same thing to her mother years ago…Then, my power fully restored, I'll be unstoppable. No other creature will be able to stand in my way. I'll be ruler of land and sea. As a reward when we've succeeded, I'll dispose of my niece by leaving her to you. You can do what you want with her, I don't care."

"You have a deal. Just feed my men, and you'll have your unstoppable army; Vampires, and Rout mermaids." Rell grinned evilly at the plan. Thoughts of overthrowing the Queen in the end for the power filled his head, it would be easy. And the girl: a bonus. Soon after the Queen destroys the surface land, he'll bite the old hag and take her place. The other Rout mermaids would make good snacks, and slaves.

"She's down in the cellar. After the ceremony, you can have her." Regna took another bite of the bloody dish.

"Fantastic," Rell was up and by her side. He kissed her hand. Rell's smile revealed his sharp teeth. Regna smiled back with an even toothier grin.

"Go to the South side of the Palace walls and guard them. The ceremony will take place in a few hours. Be on your guard…" Regna got up and left the room.

Helen led Rell back out the doors, and he took his army to guard the Palace.

(sorry its short, but this is a vital piece to the story, and I also don't have a lot of time on my hands. So here you go.)


	19. Chapter 19

Victor threw down his sword, "No!" He screamed angrily. His anger was rarely seen by anyone.

"My son, it was foretold long ago. I sought to tell you years ago, but you ran away. You busied yourself spying and looking after the one thing that can destroy us all. You've failed us Victor…" Neptune bubbled. His men had found Victor on the island when scouting it out. They assumed he was a rout mermaid, until they tackled him to the ground. Now safe at home again, Victor could only think about Kara. Neptune, his father, was happy inside to see his son, who had been gone for 12 years, but his voice was stern and noble.

"She's good. I know it." Victor fought with his feelings. Him and his father were in the thrown room, deep in the ocean. They both had their tails formed. Victor's long, blue tail was viscously swaying back in forth, as if to pace, and his father's pale green tale moved side to side as he sat on his thrown watching his son's reaction.

"She is the one. She will destroy us all. It is in the scriptures, you know just as well as I do, she is a Rout mermaid, and she will destroy our city. She'll kill our fellow mer-people, and who knows…maybe the Routs will even make it to the surface world and destroy the humans!" Neptune tried to reason with his stubborn son.

"Let us fight back then! We can not let them win so easily!" Victor boomed valiantly.

"No, we'll surly loose. Our army has long since been retired, and our weapons have been gathering agley for centuries. We will retreat into the caverns until this has passed." Neptune swam to his son.

"No! Kara is good! I refuse to believe she'd betray us! I'll gather up all who wish to fight! I'll get out the weapons! I'll lead the army! Please father! Let me end this and save her! I love her!" Victor burst.

His father was taken off guard," As you wish…." He said after a some pondering," Take the weapons from the east wing, and go to the West side of the villages to gather your army…." Neptune was proud of his son, but worried.

"Thank you father! I will not let you down!" Victor said, and bowed. He turned to leave.

"Wait," His father grabbed his shoulder," Take this…" He handed Victor his triton. The power to the sea," It will guide you, and keep you and your woman safe. Use it only as defense and keep it from evil."

"Thank you again father. I will win this for you and our people." Victor took it and prepared for the war.

::::::

The air whipped past him in a freezing touch. Trees flew past him as he ran faster than he had ever run before. He knew Kara was close. He could smell her blood. Tyler couldn't tell if he ran to her out of love…or hunger. One thing was sure though, anger was in there too, because for whatever the reason was…who ever had caused her to bleed was going to pay…

Tyler slowed to a jog as he came upon a tall, brick wall; the Queen's Palace. The guards surrounded him.

"Tyler," Rell walked up beside him," How are brother?" Rell made a signal, and all the guards put their weapons down. Tyler was confused. He looked upon the guards, seeing faces he knew; vampires…and some new to him; Rout mermaids.

"What is this?" Tyler asked. He looked at Rell. He had a brad new shirt and leather pants on, all black, and a sword at his side. It was little medieval for a modern day vampire, but that wasn't of importance to Tyler at the moment.

"Come, come," Rell wrapped his arm around Tyler. Rell led him in to the Palace, and down deep, dark hallways. Soon they both reached a door. Rell swung it open with great strength.

"Where are we?" Tyler peered in to the dark room before them. Suddenly Rell pushed him in. Tyler was taken off guard and fell over what felt like his own feet. But then…He smelt something…

"Kara?" Tyler felt the ground behind him. He could smell the undeniable smell of blood…Kara's blood," What did you do to her!" Tyler exclaimed his temper flaring.

"Only what you didn't do, my friend," Rell's teeth glimmered in what small light came from a window, the moon's faint glimmer shining on Kara's brown hair, and the red blood.

Tyler lifted Kara's light head, and hugged her. Tears surprisingly flowed down from Tyler's checks.

"You see?" Rell mocked. He stood in the doorway still," You're weak, you've always been weak. You let your emotions get in the way of your tastes. You can't survive out in the world if you're always letting your human heart get in the way of your instinct. Let her go Tyler. Let her go, and you'll be as powerful as me…"

Sadness and anger swelled up inside of Tyler," You are lost to your human side! You've forgotten what its like to love! You can't understand that my power comes from my love for this human!"

"Then this love will be your down fall…" Rell slammed the metal door, and locked it with a steal bar.


	20. Chapter 20

Queen Regna stood up tall and mocking. She held the vase that stored the powers that she had stolen from Kara-the one threat to her plans to rule the world.

"At last my conquests can be complete. No longer will I have to wait." She poured the liquid powers in to a golden cup. They swirled around like a smoky blue whirlpool in the cup.

"If you don't mind me asking," piped up Rell, who had been lounging on a satin couch in silence," why was Kara a threat to you in the beginning. She's a mere child." He casually walked up to the Queen who was deep in thought about her plans.

The Queen popped back suddenly realizing she wasn't alone," She is now, but before I took her powers away from her- she had the power to kill us all."

"Oh really? Would you explain, humble Queen?" Rell flirted, leaning himself against the table the Queen was standing behind.

"Silly trivial and a waste of time- but is suppose I could tell you since I'm about to become Ruler of the world, and I will soon have no time on my hands to tell stories." She boasted, while soaking up the charm of her ally's fake flirting," Kara is the daughter of my sister, Ecaep. My sister was always my parent's favorite. She was a rout mermaid like me, but she fell in love with a merman from Atlantica. The Prince of Atlantica…Mother and father were furious. She was the oldest and was supposed to be the queen of the Rout mermaids when she was older. Ecaep wouldn't listen. The foolish girl went off and married the prince, she gave up our way of life, and I became the queen. I still hated her though, because mother and father despite their anger for what she had done still disfavored me."

A year later, and she became Queen of Atlantica and bore twins. But she gave up one of them to some humans because it was to bare more Rout power the mermaid whim. That baby was Kara. Soon after giving up Kara, my sister died of starvation because even though she promised not to eat humans, she could never live off of just the small fish the mer-people ate in Atlantica."

"But why did you need her powers?" Rell was a bit confused.

"Well she was a hybrid my dear. A cross between a Rout mermaid and a mermaid, therefore she had both the powers of the two species. Double the power."

"Oh, I see." Rell was a bit bored with the subject, but never took an eye of the glass that held the powers. Surely a vampire with the strength of a mermaid and the ruthlessness of a Rout mermaid would be unstoppable," I suppose then…you'll be needing a king?" Rell slid closer to the Queen, with a sly smile of charm only a vampire with experience could pull off.

:::::

Tyler sat in the far corner of the dark room. He hugged his knees hoping not to catch too much of the smell of blood coming from Kara. He wished he could help her. He wanted to so bad, because he knew she was hurt- but he could hear her heart beat.

He slowly made his way crawling to Kara's unconscious body. One of his hands touched the ground and was covered in a sticky liquid. Tyler couldn't help but bring the blood to his mouth. He licked his fingers greedily and realized how long it had been since he had eaten anything. It tasted so good. Why did it taste so good?

Tyler turned Kara over and held his breath so he wouldn't catch the sent of all the blood that had already been drained from her. He could hear her heart beat fading. He didn't want to drink anymore of her blood though, but she was dieing.

He had to do something. He couldn't just sit there and watch her slowly die. Besides, now was a better time to act while she was unconscious.

He moved her hair out of the way and curled his nose at the smell of her neck. He brought his mouth down on her skin, and his teeth penetrated the soft tissue easily. Soon blood broke through the surface. The tastes filled his mouth, regenerating his body. He knew he was hungry, but didn't realize how weak he had been. He couldn't help but feel guilty about what he was doing- drinking from the one he loved so he could regain her strength, but he knew that this was the only way she would be able to live again. Rell had taken too much of her blood to begin with.

Tyler could only hope that Kara wasn't able to feel the pain he was inflicting on her. Her heartbeat slowed and on its last few beats he listened closely, pressing his head to her chest. Before the last harmonic beat left her body, he bit into his palm and dripped his blood over her lips. Silence. No heart beat. The air was colder than before…


	21. Chapter 21

I opened my eyes in the dark room. I felt weird. My skin was numb, my eyes didn't strain to see in the darkness, and I felt lighter. Everything moved so fast, and I felt so slow.

"Kara!" Tyler was kneeling next to me.

"Tyler!?" with out a moment lost I sat up and hugged him," What happened? Where are we?"

"Kara you mustn't-" He paused. This was his first time turning someone else into a vampire," Kara…I had to turn you into a vampire. The Queen she took your mermaid powers. I'm sorry…"

"What?… You mean…I'm a vampire?…Right now?" I knew I felt different but I thought I had just eaten something funny. I jumped to my feet and looked at my hands and checked out my stature," What do you mean? I look the same."

"Of course you do. It's not like you're going to turn into a bat and fly away." He was happy I wasn't freaking out.

"But aren't I supposed to look…I don't know…beautiful?"

"What do you mean? You look more than beautiful." Tyler hugged me.

I blushed," Thanks…" I guess I was ok with being a vamp- "Aughhh!" I moaned and fell to the floor holding my stomach," I'm starving. I've never felt this hungry in my whole life!"

"You need to feed." He knelt by my side," I would give you myself, but unfortunately we need my strength to get us out of here." Tyler helped me up and we walked over to the bared window," Here, help me-" he breathed on the iron bars. His frosty breath curled around them and they froze solid," Breath on them," I did the same as him and soon the whole window looked like icy teeth," Ok back away."

With one punch he shattered the bars. He crawled out side first, and then helped me out.

"Now to find you some food."

::::::

"Where is the salt I ordered!" the Queen yelled. She had her golden armor on, and her tail was patterned with gold mesh," Put the salt in the barrels and put them on the top of the castle."

She still had the glass of Kara's powers in her hand. She hadn't gotten to drink it yet, what with having to help direct the vampires and Rout mermaids to get ready for the war. But the glass never left her hand no matter what she was doing.

"Queen, all of the Rout mermaids are below the island as you wish, and the vampires are above waiting in the trees." Rell explained. He had a sword as his only other weapon besides his teeth.

Rell spied the cup of powers as he bowed before the Queen. He couldn't help but be tempted. His hand was on his sword. He could do it. Her servants were under the island. He could defeat her right here and steal the powers for himself.

"Queen, you're flank is awaiting you at the center of the castle…" Helen said, who had seen Rell's glances towards the cup. She had been unnoticed for quite sometime now, since Rell had taken her place next to the Queen as superior adviser.

"Thank you Helen," the Queen got up and left, the cup still in her hand. Rell's glance fell to the ground as he was still kneeling in front of her. Anger flew through him. Helen had spoiled his chance.

Helen waddled after the Queen, who strode down the castle stairs to the center, in a safe chamber.

"Get at the ready men!" Rell yelled, standing up. Vampires up on top of the castle where he was standing strung their bows. Vampires in the trees waited silently for any prey that might unluckily lurk past them.

"We will win this…" Rell whispered to himself.

:::::

Victor at that very moment was swimming at the head of his troops. He held the triton in his hand and wore white armor with a picture of the triton on it. Him and thousands of his mermen troops swam closer and closer to the island.

Victor swung the triton in front of him and him and his troops rose up in the water. The triton had created a giant tsunami and it carried Victor and his army to the island. It flooded the shores and left all the trees in ruin. The castle was now the only thing left standing on the island.

"Damnit!" Rell yelled. Half his of his vampire squadron had just been killed. The vampire above on the castle, aimed their bows at the water as soon as they started seeing the heads of mermen pop up.

"Wait!" Rell called to the vampires. Just then one by one the heads of the mermen went down under again.

"They got away!" one vampire called. Blood began to pool around in the water. The Rout mermaids below had found Victor's troops. All the vampires on the castle sniffed the air longingly. They had never smelled the blood of mer-people before and it smelled so good.

One vampire jumped in.

"No! You fools! Stay up here!" Rell yelled furious. The vampires looked confused. They didn't know what to do, listen to their leader or go for the food. Two more jumped in.

"Damnit!" Rell ran through the vampires. He took one of the bows and shot all three of the vampires that had jumped in. They sank to the bottom where the real battle was taking place.


End file.
